Love Story
by Janpan12
Summary: This is my first story about Prince Gumball and Marshall. It's a love story and well...yeahh I'm working on the other chapters right now! (I'm crappy at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

Love Story….

Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee

High school in Aaa

PG (BUBBA or Prince Gumball) Pov;

I woke up on a dark and rainy day. That never happens in the candy kingdom. Well I will just walk its okay. I took my shower and brushed my pink hair. I wore a pink t-shirt and pink skinny jeans. 'its Friday im not going to dress all pretty' I thought. I put my shoes on and left. As I was walking I felt like someone was watching me. I felt someone breathing down my neck. "Hello Marshall" I said irritated.

"Wha- how did you know it was me?" Marshall said as he floated in front of me.

"You always try and scare me on Friday. Im not stupid." I say.

"Fine, but can I at least fly you to school?" Marshall says while smiling at me.

"Sure" I say a little scared. I don't really trust Marshall.

He picks me up and we fly off. We are so high up I hold onto him and bury my face into his neck. I can fell his face get hot and I smile.

~.~

When we land he drops me onto the grass.

"Ow what was that for?" I look up at him and his face is as red as a strawberry.

"Sorry I slipped. C'mon lets go inside." He fly's inside and I follow after him.

~.~

Marshall Lee Pov:

"Hey Fi!" I say as I fly up to Fionna.

"Oh hey Marshall and PG" she says and I turn around and realize he is still behind me.

"Damn PG your really quiet I thought you left." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"OH yeah I do need to go and get my text books from my locker…bye guys" he says and he walks away.

I sigh. "Hey man what's wrong?" Fionna asks me.

"Its just… I'm in love with PG.." I blush.

"What? Since when?" she asks.

"Since like forever. He is just so sweet and nice and today I flew him to school and accidentally dropped him. I'm such a screw up."

"No your not a screw up. Actually PG loves you too. He tells me all the time and well…its kind of sweet. I mean you need to tell him how you feel because you know PG and he isn't just going to tell you how he feels about you." she says as she grabs my shoulder.

"Alright I will today. After school." I say and I walk off.

~.~

After school I waited outside on the stairs for PG. When he walked out I stood up and smiled.

"Marshall? What are you doing here? Its like 4. I had after school classes." he says.

"Uhm I know I was just waiting for you so I could talk to you." I look down at the ground.

"Well then lets go." He walks down the stairs and walks towards the candy kingdom.

I follow after him and say "This is really hard to say, but I….I llll…."

"Are you okay? Just say it I can understand." he looks at me.

"I love you.' I blurt out.

He stares at me and blushes.

I rub the back of my neck.

"I love you too. I always have." he says and I smile.

~.~

When we get to the candy kingdom peppermint maid runs out and screams "Prince I didn't know you had after school classes today. Why didn't you tell me I was worried."

"I'm sorry PM. I'm actually just going to drop my bags down ad go to Marshalls cave to hang out." he says and I look at him.

"NO! Um.. I mean you have a lot of Prince stuff you have to do today you don't have time to hang out." she says and PG laughs.

"Oh please PM I will get to it. I will be back later." he hands PM his stuff and grabs my hand and stars to run.

I run with him and I say "You know we can just fly to my cave."

"We aren't going to your cave. We are going somewhere more special." he says and I smile.

~.~

When we get there it was dark and PG lays down on the grass. I look down at him and I say "Should I lay next to you or just stand here?"

He smiles at me and pulls me down. "OW" I say.

"Sorry" he says while laughing.

I face him and he smiles. He leans in towards me and I know he is going to try and kiss me. 'Oh shit what am I supposed to do. I've never kissed PG what if I mess up? Ugh just kiss him.' I lean n too and he forces his lips on me. I kiss him too, but he kisses me with passion. No one has ever kissed me like that. Wow I really am in love with this dude.


	2. The Almost Happy Ending

Love Story….

Chapter 2 .

Marshall Lee Pov:

As we laid there I noticed that PG fell asleep. I laughed lightly and picked him up. I flew him to the castle and laid him down in his pink bed. I kissed his forehead softly and flew back to my cave where I fell asleep too.

~.~

Prince Gumball Pov:

I woke up in my bed and I rubbed my eyes. 'I guess Marshall went home' I thought. I guess I will just have to go see him. I stood up from bed and changed into my clothes. I left the castle to Marshall's cave. When I got there I saw Marshall outside playing his bass. Shirtless.

"H-hi Marshall." I said.

"Oh hey sup Gummy." he said not looking at me.

"I was just coming down here to see you. If that's alright." he looks at me and smiles.

"Yes of course its alright. Come on its not like you haven't seen me shirtless before."

"Actually I have never seen you shirtless before." I look down.

"Oh well now you have!" he flashes me his smile and I blush.

"So do you want to go hang out with Fionna? I mean she has been wanting me o come over for a long time." I ask.

"Sure I guess." he says and looks down.

"B-but hey! If you don't want to we can always stay here and hang out…" I say.

He smiles and I can tell that he wants to stay here and I smile back. He adds "Yeah. I would love that."

"Okay" I walk into his house without him telling me no.

"W-what are you doing?" he says and he runs in his house.

"I was just coming in."

He smiles and says "Well bargy come in then."

~.~

Fionna Pov:

I havent seen Marshall or PG since at school on Friday. I wonder what happened? I called PG and someone else answered.

"Hey FI!"

"Marshall?"

"Yes, Why?" he asked.

"Well…I was just looking for PG. Anyways. How did it go yesterday?"

"Well….lets just say. I'm dating him!"

"OMG YAY!" I scream.

"Yeah,Yeah. I know." He says.

"Well, where is my gummy friend?" I ask.

"He is with me." he says.

"Oh…OKAY. Well….I will leave you and him alone now."

"O-kay." Hangs up.

~.~

Marshall Pov:

PG sat on my couch and acted like it was his own house which was cute!

"Hey Marsh wanna watch a movie?" Asked PG

"Sure GUMMY!"

We watched movies for hours and hours which felt really great. I couldn't believe I was sitting next to him and we were a couple and it felt really great! Until after the movies we watched…..that sucked.


End file.
